Love Takes You In
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Everybody thinks because the war is over, the pain is over. No one thought about the boy's sorrow, the void he felt. Years passed. Teddy Lupin holds his head up high, waiting, still waiting for love to take him in. A story of love, acceptance, and family
1. Lyrics

**When Love Takes You In**

I know you▓ve heard the stories  
But they all sound too good to be true  
You▓ve heard about a place called home  
But there doesn▓t seem to be one for you  
So one more night you cry yourself to sleep  
And drift off to a distant dream

Where love takes you in and everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
When love takes you home and says you belong here  
The loneliness ends and a new life begins  
When love takes you in

And somewhere while you▓re sleeping  
Someone else is dreaming too  
Counting down the days until  
They hold you close and say I love you  
And like the rain that falls into the sea  
In a moment what has been is lost in what will be

When love takes you in everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

And this love will never let you go  
There is nothing that could ever  
cause this love to lose its hold

When love takes you in everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
When love takes you home and says you belong here  
The loneliness ends and a new life begins  
When love takes you in it takes you in for good  
When love takes you in  



	2. No Home

**A/N: So this is another test run of Teddy. This is my second third time writing about him, but I'm still not too sure if I got his feeling according to age thing right, so if you have a comment or anything, please drop me a review. Thanks a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything but the plot.**

"Hey slow down," said thirteen-year-old Teddy as he grabbed onto James Potter's hand. James spun and laughed as he fell back to the carpet. Teddy frowned. "Harry is going to kill me if something happens to you," he muttered. He didn't understand why he had to babysit the Potters, of all the people. The three of them; James, Albus, and Lily, are enough to make a giant go crazy.

James scrambled to his feet. "Bang!" he shouted. Teddy raised his eyebrow. James pulled his arm off of Teddy's grasp. Teddy sighed as he watched James run to the kitchen. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" Teddy heard James's voice yell loudly.

"Teddy!" Teddy rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch where Albus was sitting, looking rather upset. "James pushed me again," he complained. Teddy didn't say anything. Not that he liked James pushing Albus, but Albus complaint about the littlest of things. "Teddy, tell him not to push me," insisted Albus.

Teddy shook his head. "You tell him that." Teddy thought of all the things he could be doing at the moment, such as talking with Victoire or walking about the park…Anything normal for a thirteen-year-old boy at the moment.

_CRASH!_

Teddy quickly looked up. At three, Lily could make the biggest trouble among the Potter kids. "What happened?" Teddy asked as he carried Lily away from the broken pieces of the vase. He couldn't use magic to repair it though. Teddy carried Lily to the kitchen. "You stay there." He spotted James trying to reach for the packs of Chocolate Frogs. Teddy shook his head and reached for it first. "Your mum said no sweets," he reminded James.

"Just one?" pleaded James.

"No," said Teddy sternly. "You take Lily to the living room. You're the big brother. Don't start a fight with Albus or you'll be stuck in your room the next time I babysit," he threatened. Like a flash, James dragged Lily to the living room. Teddy looked around for a dustpan. "Trouble, that's what they are," he muttered. He fount a dustpan and brought it to the living room. The three Potters watched as Teddy slowly picked up the broken pieces one by one. "Now you three stay out of this place," he said.

As Teddy brought the dustpan to the kitchen, he stopped. A picture of his young father was one the Potters' mantle. Around him were three of his best friends, James Potter Sr., Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Harry had told him a lot about his father. He also told Teddy some stories what he himself was told when he was at Hogwarts. Harry also told Teddy how much of a hero his parents were during the war.

"You should be proud of your parents, Ted."

**I know you've heard the stories**

_"Your dad was a hero," said Harry. Six-year-old Teddy shifted from his sitting position as he looked closely at Harry. __Harry's face eased as he placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "He died to make a better world for you. That's what he told me. He told me that he hop__ed that you do understand that." Harry looked into Teddy's eyes. "Your mum and dad loved you more than anything."_

Teddy shook himself away from his thoughts. He carried the dustpan to the kitchen and threw the broken pieces into the trashcan. He stopped for a moment and looked out the window. The night sky looked very peaceful. Teddy's eyes gazed at the full moon. The round and full moon turns werewolves into a state where no wizard wants to be near them.

_Seven-year-old Teddy cried as he ran to the Potters' door. Harry turned and saw him. "Teddy?" he said. Teddy ran up the stairs. Harry had a small extra room for Teddy to sleep in during the weekends. Teddy threw himself to the bed and cried on. Harry slowly pushed open the door. "Teddy, are you all right?" he asked softly. _

_Teddy sobbed. "No."_

_"What's wrong?" Harry asked. _

_Teddy, with a red nose and a pair of puffed eyes, looked at Harry. "They told me to get away from them because my father is a werewolf! They said I might bite them and turn them into a werewolf too! It's so unfair, Harry! I also want to play in the swings!" he cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "It's unfair…" His voice was drowned by even more sobbing. __"They even said Mum and Dad hated me that's why they left me."_

_Harry slowly made his way to Teddy. He placed his hand on the boy's head. "It's all right, Ted. Let them say what they want to say. Let them do what they want to do." Harry pulled Teddy into a hug. "Believe me, you're not a danger to them. An ant bite would be more dangerous than you," he whispered as he wiped Teddy's tears. _

_"I have no friends!" cried Teddy. __He buried his face on Harry's chest. "They hate me just because Dad was a werewolf." He cried even more. Harry tightened the hug as he waited for Teddy to let all his frustration out. "I hate him!" Harry looked at Teddy. "I hate Dad!"_

_Harry shook his head. "Don't say that, Ted. Your dad loved you." __Teddy looked up at Harry. Harry couldn't bear the pained look on Teddy's face. __"__It's not his fault he became a werewolf. If he had a choice, he wouldn't have wanted to be. D__o not take it against your dad. Do you know what's more important than your dad being a werewolf?" Teddy shook his head. "Even with that situation, he __managed to go on with life. __He fought for what he believed in. __Now it's time for you to do the same. You're no longer a child, Ted. In four years you'll be off to Hogwarts too. You have to fight for what you believe in now. Do you believe your parents love you?" Teddy nodded. "__Then go on and believe that. Fight for it, just as your parents fought."_

**But they all sound too good to be true**

Teddy took a deep breath as he looked at the moon. He wondered what his father would be feeling right now if he was alive. He had read about werewolves since he found out his father was a werewolf. Harry said that turning into a werewolf was painful for his father. Teddy smiled. At least his father wouldn't hurt anymore.

"TEDDY!" screamed Albus. Teddy walked to the living room. He found James tackling Albus down to the floor. Teddy hurriedly pulled James away from Albus. Albus stood up. "James started it!" he said, pointing to his older brother.

Teddy looked at James for a moment. "To your room, James," he said in a stern tone. His grandmother had always said he had to be strict if he ever wanted to be chosen for a prefect. Harry mentioned that his father was a prefect before so Teddy decided he wanted to become one too. "Now," Teddy said. James sulkily started for the stairs.

Lily started to jump on the couch. "Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy!" she whined. Teddy looked at her. Babysitting for the three Potters isn't easy. He doesn't know how Harry and Ginny does it the whole day. Lily jumped. She would've crashed to the ground if Teddy hadn't caught her. "Teddy!" she said.

Teddy sighed. "You could hurt yourself doing that," he warned. He slowly put down Lily. "Now why don't you and Albus play a nice quiet game?" he asked. His eyes shifted to his books that lay idly in one corner. He hadn't done any summer homework yet thanks to his babysitting jobs. He couldn't complain. Harry paid him every time he babysat.

Lily broke into a wide smile. "Game?" she asked. She started to jump around the living room. "Game! Game! Game! Game!" she chanted as she danced around. Teddy sighed exasperatedly and left her to tire herself out. Maybe he could get some rest after that.

**You've heard about a place called home**

"We're home!" Teddy looked up. Lily and Albus ran to their parents. Harry smiled and boosted up his son. "You're getting a lot heavier now, Al," he said, laughing as Albus threw his hands up in the air. James came running down the stairs. "Oh there you are, James!"

Teddy watched. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he did. He studied Harry's smile. He looked tired. Apparently, he had just gotten off work. But even if he looked tired, he smiled and looked very happy as he held up Albus. Albus, in return, gave Harry a tight hug. Teddy knew that a hug can take away anything.

Meanwhile, James clung to his father's robes. Harry placed his other hand on James's head. James laughed. His eyes sparkled ad Harry ruffled his hair. James, though always looked very joyful, couldn't look even happier every time he saw his parents. Teddy smiled knowing how much Harry showed his love for his children.

Teddy's eyes shifted to Lily and Ginny. Lily threw her arms around her mother. Ginny looked tired as well. With the bags that she had brought in, Teddy guessed that she had gone shopping the whole day. Lily's smile took away Ginny's tired look. Teddy could tell how much Harry and Ginny Potter loved their kids and how much the kids loved them back.

Ginny gave Lily a kiss. "I bought something for you," she said. She looked at Teddy who was simply looking at the Potters. "Thank you for taking care of the kids tonight, Ted. Would you want something to eat before you go home?" she asked.

Teddy shook his head. "No thanks," he replied. He walked over to the corner to collect his things. "It's getting late now, I should be going," he said.

Harry put Albus down. He followed Teddy to the door. "Are you sure? You can stay overnight if you like. Your grandmother wouldn't worry as long as you're with us," he said. Teddy just smiled. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Harry as he looked at Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

"Sure?" Harry asked. After many years of co-raising Teddy, he knew the boy. He could tell if Teddy was thinking about something. But now that Teddy is a teenager, Harry allowed Teddy to keep a little privacy. He didn't have to know everything Teddy thinks about anyway. He knew that Teddy perfectly knows that anything could be talked about in the Potters' home.

Teddy nodded. "I'm sure."

Harry gave Teddy a thump on the back. "You've really grown up." Teddy raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled. "It's nothing. It's just that I'll miss the little Teddy I used to have in my house. One day, you might be working alongside with me in the Ministry. You mentioned about becoming Auror like your mum was right?" he sad.

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Yes." Harry never failed to cheer him up. Teddy looked at the stars above them. "I wonder if Mum and Dad are watching. They should. In two years, I'm sure I'm going to be prefect like Dad," he said.

"You don't have to become your parents at everything, you know," said Harry.

"I know," Teddy replied. "I just want them to live in me." He looked at Harry. "I want the people to see that they live in me. I have to go home now. Goodnight, Harry. Tell Ginny I said goodnight," he said. Harry nodded. Teddy walked away.

_"Where do you go home to?"_

_"To my grandma's." _

_"You don't have a home then. __A home is where you have a family. A mum, a dad, some other brothers and sisters, and maybe a dog and a cat. I thought you knew about that, Lupin. I thought you were smart."_

Teddy walked under the moonlit sky.

**But there doesn't seem to be one for you**

**A/N: How is it? Please review!**


	3. Your Father's Son

**A/N****: Thanks to the reviewers: ****to be or not to be**

Teddy knocked on the door. His grandmother opened it. "I was wondering what time you'd get home," said Andromeda with a pleasant smile. Teddy smile back at her as he entered the house. Andromeda slowly closed the door. "Is there anything you want to eat before going to bed?" she asked. "There's some food in the kitchen."

"No thanks," Teddy replied. He held up his books. "I wanted to read in tonight so I won't have anything to do for the rest of the summer." Andromeda nodded. Teddy turned to go upstairs to his room. As he placed a foot on the first step, he paused. "Grams," he said. Andromeda looked at him. Teddy shook his head. "No it's nothing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Teddy."

Teddy went up to his room. He slowly closed the door behind him. As he sat on his bed, he looked at the picture that sat on his bedside table. It was a picture of his parents holding him when he was just a baby, not even a month old.

Teddy studied his parents face as they both smiled and kissed him. He recalled the moment from Harry's home when the Potters came back from their day out. He imagined his parents coming through the door and kissing him and hugging him too, just as Harry and Ginny does to their kids.

"They're gone," Teddy whispered to himself. He stood up and grabbed his books. He slowly opened it. He didn't have a subject he disliked. Harry said it was because his father didn't dislike a subject either. Teddy started to read the first paragraph. "Potions, when…" His eyes quickly scanned through the whole page. "This is easy," he muttered and reached out for his quill.

As he scribbled on his parchment, his thoughts seemed to fly away from homework, far away. Teddy slowly put down his quill and sat back. He looked at the parchment. He looked up and saw the stuffed wolf he used to carry around all over the house with him.

_"Happy birthday, Ted." Four-year-old Teddy jumped as Harry handed him his new birthday present. He gave Harry a tight hug. Harry laughed and hugged Teddy back. "He's going to be here for you to keep watch over you forever," he whispered to Teddy's ear. Teddy looked at Harry and nodded. Harry doubted that Teddy understood what he said, but he watched as Teddy dance around the living room with his ne stuffed wolf. _

_Teddy spun. He sat down laughing. "I'm four now, Harry!" he said. Harry nodded. Teddy's eyes sparkled as he hugged the stuffed wolf._

_Harry chuckled. "Always keep him beside you, all right? His name's Moony and he's going to watch over you. He's going to be beside you always." Harry ruffled Teddy's blue hair. Teddy tried to evade __Harry's__ hand. "You're sure growing up, Teddy." Teddy beamed. _

"How's homework going?" Teddy looked at the doorway and saw his grandmother standing there. Teddy nodded and held up his half written essay. Andromeda smiled at him. "You sure study hard. If only your mother could see you now." Andromeda walked over to Teddy and softly stroked his hair. "You're growing up so fast," she whispered.

"Am I?" said Teddy. He smiled as his grandmother. "I still feel like I'm ten." He looked at his parents' picture at the bedside table. "Grams, do you think Mum and Dad would have been proud of me if they were here?" he asked.

Andromeda nodded. "Of course they would. They were already very proud of you the second you were born. Dora and Remus loved you very much." Andromeda kissed Teddy's forehead. "Don't stay up too late, all right? There's still two months to do your homework," she reminded him.

"I won't," Teddy promised. Andromeda left the room and closed the door behind her. Teddy's hair slowly turned red as he gazed intently upon the picture. "Would they have been really proud of my like Harry is of his kids?" he asked himself. Teddy sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window and opened it. He leaned on the windowsill and looked out at the stars. "Hey Dad, Mum," he whispered, "can I talk to you?"

The wind blew past Teddy softly. Teddy closed his eyes. He thought of the times when he and Harry had small talks about his parents.

_"Your mother was one of the coolest people I knew. She can turn a very sullen moment into a cheerful one. __Your father, well, he was one of the serious types. He talked to me like I ought to be talked to. __He treated me like a man when I was a boy. He showed me things people tried to hide from me. __He always listened to me. Remus never failed to do so."_

Raindrops began dropping. Teddy quickly closed his windows so he wouldn't get wet. He walked over to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and plopped himself down. Teddy stared at the ceiling as he heard the raindrops pattering at his window.

_"Why are you crying, Teddy?"_

_Seven-year-old Teddy looked up at Ginny. "I've got no parents."_

_Ginny softly reached for Teddy. She pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be all right," she whispered. "Even without parents, you'll do fine. __Besides, I'm sure your mum and dad are watching you right now. Do you want them to see you crying? They'll be sad," she said. _

_"I don't care. They left me," replied Teddy._

_Suddenly, Teddy felt something drop to his head. __Ginny looked up. "See?" she whispered. Rain started to come down slightly. "They're sad to see you sad. They don't want to see their baby boy cry. Look up." Teddy looked up. He felt the rain hit his face. "Your parents are crying for you, Ted.__ They want to tell you that they love you. Please don't let them be sad anymore.__"_

**So one more night you cry yourself to sleep**

Teddy leaned back on his pillow. He closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair with his right hand. With his left, he touched his face. Teddy slowly opened his eyes and found his left hand wet. He sat up to find out that tears had been trickling down his cheeks.

"Not again," he muttered. Tiredly, he lay back down. "Why do I keep crying? It's been a long time," he whispered. He turned around and buried his face on his pillow. "I am not a child anymore. Why can't I stop crying?" Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now. Teddy tried to hold them back. "Why do these tears come at night? It's so long ago…I've gotten over it!"

The rain had gotten stronger. Teddy flipped over and faced the ceiling again. He wiped his tears off of his face. He looked to his side and saw the picture sitting there. Bitterly, he turned the picture around. He wanted to get a peaceful night.

"Don't look at me," Teddy whispered. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He looked at his half written essay and decided to write again. "Potions…potions…" he whispered in a low voice as he took his quill and began to continue it.

_"I reckon your dad loves essays as you do," said Harry as he helped twelve-year-old Teddy load his things onto the trolley. __His second year was finally over. "So how many essays did you get for homework this year?" he asked. _

_Teddy grinned widely. "About four, not counting an extra one I asked from Professor Slughorn." __Harry shook his head, though he was smiling. "What? I do love writing essays. They're fun and they give you extra credit!" said Teddy as Harry pushed the trolley towards King Cross's exit. "Don't laugh at me, Harry," snapped Teddy. _

_Harry smiled at Teddy. __"You are your father's son."_

Teddy set aside his homework. He buried his face on his hands. He sobbed. He thought about Harry and his family. He thought about Ron and his family. He thought about Bill and his family. Everyone seemed to have a happy and complete family except him. Not only that, people didn't even accept him. Only Harry and the close circle of friends feels for him. Teddy, as he grew up, was shunned by other people.

_"Get out of here, werewolf kid!"_

Teddy sighed and walked back to his bed. He couldn't control his feeling now. He buried his face onto his pillow and started crying uncontrollably. He didn't know exactly why he was crying. It was one of those nights when he just wanted his parents to be right by his side and hug him and tell him everything would be all right.

_"You'll get to see your parents one day, Teddy," Harry said. Ten-year-old Teddy turned his back on Harry. Harry placed his hand on Teddy's arm. "One day, you'__ll get to see them." Teddy didn't move. Harry __sighed. "Face me, Teddy." Teddy turned around. Harry placed his hand on Teddy's chest. "They live in here, Ted. They're with you. You just can't see them yet. One day, you will be able to."_

**And drift off to a distant dream**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	4. Love

**A/N****: Thanks to the reviewers! You guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy! Thanks also to those who put this on C2s and Alerts and Favorites. **

"You're already done with homework?" Harry looked at Teddy unbelievingly. Teddy smiled and nodded. Harry chuckled. "You're really Remus's son." Harry placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "So you're coming with us to watch Quidditch next week, aren't you? Since you're done with homework and you've got nothing better to do."

Teddy thought for a moment. "Maybe not," he replied. Harry was a little astonished to hear this from Teddy. Growing up with the Potters, Teddy developed some love for the sport since both Harry and Ginny played Quidditch. "I wanted to catch some advance reading on potions," he said.

Harry shook his head. "All work no play makes Teddy a dull boy," he said. Teddy smiled weakly. Harry looked at him. "There's something bothering you, isn't there?" It was Teddy's turn to shake his head. Harry looked at Teddy intently. "For the many years I've seen that face I can tell, Ted Lupin," he said, still not taking his eyes off of Teddy.

"It's nothing," assured Teddy. Teddy smiled at Harry.

Harry walked over to a bench. "Come sit down," he said. Teddy hesitated for a moment, but went to sit beside Harry anyway. Harry looked at the sky. "I thought about my parents too. In fact, I was thirteen when I found out about them. I don't blame you for thinking about them and wanting to become like them. But Teddy," Harry paused. Teddy looked at him. "Don't ever forget yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy. He tried to avoid Harry's eyes. He knew Harry is already worried about him. He never refused a Quidditch match before. Harry plucked a strand of hair from Teddy's head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

**Where love takes you in**

"You get hurt," Harry said simply. "We all know how much pain you're going through. We all know you smile to hide all your feelings inside you. We know you better than you think, Ted." Teddy pursed his lips. "We care for you. I care for you. That's why I'm worried when you bottle up your feelings like that. You know you can talk to me anytime."

Teddy shook his head. "But I'm all right."

"Sure you are," Harry countered. His eyes met with Teddy. "I had been thirteen too. I had been an orphan too. So I would know better than to take that lie of yours. I've used that lie many times in my life." Harry stopped for a moment, then said, "I just don't want you to miss out on your childhood. It's something you can never undo," he said.

Teddy leaned back on the bench. "Okay, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. But I'm sure I'm going to be all right." He gave Harry an assuring smile. "When I was younger you told me to tough it out. I'm going to be okay."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you are." He stood up and placed his hands inside his pocket. Harry looked up at the sky. "Just remember, whatever the other people say about you or your parents are their problem. You don't have to be friends with people who dislike you. Don't let other people prove their thoughts. Besides," Harry turned to smile at Teddy, "you've got a family. You're part of my family." Harry walked away without another word.

**and everything changes**

"You get back here, James!" Teddy walked into the front door. Little James ran past him and out to the front garden. Ginny saw Teddy. "Oh hi, Ted. Harry hasn't come home yet. You can wait here if you like," she said.

Teddy turned. "Want me to catch the little imp for you?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "If you can. I tell you. He's fast to run when it's bath time." Teddy smirked. He knew how much James hated to be given a bath.

Teddy went out to the garden. "Come on in, James," he said. James ran away from Teddy. Laughing, Teddy went after him. James ran around in circles. Teddy finally caught him and hoisted him up. James punched the air and tried to wiggle himself free. Teddy gripped James tightly. "No you don't," he said and walked over to Ginny.

"Thank you," said Ginny as she took wiggly James from Teddy. "We'll be right down after his bath. Albus and Lily are taking their naps. Make yourself something in the kitchen if you want. I left some sandwiches in the fridge. Don't touch the one with peanut butter though. I fixed it for Albus when he wakes up." Teddy nodded. Ginny carried James upstairs.

Teddy walked over to the mantle. He browsed through the pictures. He hadn't notice one picture before, but apparently it had always been there. There had never been an empty space in that mantle. He just hadn't been paying too much attention to it. Right between James's and Albus's solo pictures, was his own, taken when he was a child about five years old.

_"Look over here, Teddy!" Teddy turned about. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with taking your picture? Oh come on, Teddy Lupin. Turn around for me, will you?" Teddy vigorously shook his head. "Teddy!" Harry said in a frustrated voice. _

_"No," said Teddy stubbornly. _

_Harry smirked. "Look, it's Moony walking!" Teddy turned. The camera flashed. Teddy frowned when Harry started to laugh. "Got you!" he said. Teddy lunged for Harry. __Harry tickled him off. __After a moment of laughter, Harry gave Teddy a hug. "I love you, Ted."_

**A miracle starts****with the beat of a heart**

"Teddy?" Teddy turned and saw Harry standing behind him. Harry smiled. "You never noticed that until now?" he asked. Teddy shook his head. Harry ruffled his yellow hair. "Then you must be blind. It had been there even before I placed James's and Albus's pictures." Teddy smiled at Harry. "So you've decided to come to Quidditch with us?" Harry asked.

Teddy tilted his head. "When did I ever miss a match of the Holyhead Harpies?" he asked. Harry sat himself down on the couch. Teddy sat beside Harry. He threw his head back. Harry saw Teddy's smiling face. He looked handsome with the smile. "Grams is going away anyway. She's going to pay Aunt Cissy a visit," he explained.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" asked Harry. Teddy nodded. Harry shrugged. "Oh well, she's family after all." He looked sideways towards the staircase. "Do you want to go outside. It's a shame to be cooped up in a place like this. I bet the kids are taking a nap right now," he said.

Teddy stood up. "James is being given his bath," he reported. Harry laughed. He could imagine Ginny's situation at the moment. Teddy headed towards the back door. "Let's fly, Harry," he suggested, looking very hopeful for it had been long since Harry flew alongside him.

Harry stood up as well. "All right," he said. Teddy excitedly rushed to the broom shed. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You could be childish at times," he said as he watched Teddy grab a broom like he's never grabbed a broom before. "How's your being Keeper at Hogwarts?" asked Harry as he took hold of his Firebolt X20.

"It's all right," replied Teddy. "The captain was sure gathering us up many times last terms. He's starting seventh year this September and I can't blame him for wanting to win the Cup this year." Teddy smiled a bit. "Dad and Mum had never been on Quidditch, had they?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No." He mounted his broom. "I guess you got that from me." He kicked off and hovered twenty feet in the air. "Hurry up, you little slow poke," Harry joked.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at Harry. He kicked off and went after him, also twenty feet above the air. Teddy took a deep breath. He pulled his broom up for a quick turn. "I like flying," he said. "It makes me feel like I'm going to touch the sky. The sky makes me feel nearer to Mum and Dad," he explained.

Harry nodded. "It does, doesn't it?" Teddy looked at Harry. "Plus flying takes your mind off of everything. It's peaceful here, you see. I come up here every time I come home from a bad day or a row with Ron or Ginny or Hermione or anyone for that matter." Harry smiled.

**When love takes you home**

"Harry, why didn't you go ahead and finish your NEWTs? They gave you guys a chance to go back, didn't they?" he said. Harry nodded. "Why is Hermione the only one who went back to finish it then?" he asked curiously.

Harry circled the air for a moment. "Well, I hadn't always fancied staying in school in the first place. Lots of things happened there that I never wanted to remember." Teddy knew he shouldn't have asked. He was surprised when Harry continued. "Memories are things we can never forget. Besides, I saw Fred and George Weasley get by without finishing it. I figured I needn't to either."

"Wasn't that a big gamble?" asked Teddy.

"It was," replied Harry, "but life wouldn't be fun if you always played by the rules, would it?" Teddy's eyes sparkled with amusement. Harry looked at his watch. "It's getting late. You have to get back home no, or do you want to sleep over?" he asked.

"Can I?" said Teddy.

"When can't you?" asked Harry. Both of them lowered themselves to the ground. Teddy ran into the house to send an owl to his grandmother about staying over at Harry's. Harry placed the brooms back into the broom shed with his wand.

The Potters and Teddy gathered around for dinner. "Don't play with your food and I want you to eat those vegetables or else there will be no broom rides tomorrow," warned Ginny as she eyed on James. Teddy suppressed a snicker. Not getting to ride a broom on Fridays is a big thing for James. It was the only day when he was allowed to ride a broom.

Teddy observed the Potter as they ate dinner. Harry watched out for the boys as he ate. Knowing James, he would plop the vegetables onto Albus's plate. Ginny fed Lily with one hand and ate with the other. Albus tried to sit as far away from James as possible so not to be kicked under the table. James, on the other hand, kept moving his chair towards Albus.

"Want some more of the fish?" Teddy looked up. Ginny held out a bowl to him. Teddy got a piece. "It's healthy. Mum taught me how to cook this." Ginny isn't the best cook, but hers tastes a lot better than Hermione's, or that's what Teddy thinks. Ginny reached out and wiped something from Teddy's face. "You've got pumpkin juice all over you," she said.

_"Come here, Ted." Ginny reached out to nine-year-old Teddy. __She wiped the dirt off his nose. Teddy tried to pull himself away from her, but Ginny gripped his arm tightly. "No you don't. You're staying clear of that mud puddle," she said. _

_Teddy pouted. "But everyone is playing there," he protested. _

_"Well that everyone doesn't include you," countered Ginny as she half dragged Teddy away from the spot. "You'll g__et sick rolling in that mud. __You're no pig. __I may not be your mother but __have to say that mothers shouldn't let kids play in the mud__," she said sternly._

_The next day, the Daily Prophet did report that a group of children caught a very bad cold and Teddy read their names. Indeed those children were the ones who played in the mud. __He looked at Ginny who was cradling Albus in her arms._

"Time for bed." Ginny ushered the three children upstairs.

Harry looked at the dining table. With a flick of a wand, he cleaned the dining table quickly. Teddy watched as each plate danced through the sink and to the cupboard. He loved seeing this happen and wouldn't miss it for the world. For one reason or the other, he liked the idea of doing magic to accomplish the simplest of tasks.

"You look sleepy too," said Harry. "Why don't we go up to _your _room?" Teddy smiled as he and Harry walked to the room side by side. Harry leaned on the wall as Teddy took off his shirt. "Hey, I have a surprise for you," he said. Teddy looked up. Harry jerked his head towards to closet. Teddy opened them and found a whole bunch of posters he'd been wanting to buy. "They're all yours. I can't do everything for you. Just tack it around your room."

Teddy smiled broadly. "Thanks, Harry!"

"It's not over yet." Harry walked over to the desk. He opened a small drawer and took out a small picture frame. He handed it over to Teddy. "Like I said, Teddy, you're part of my family."

Teddy Lupin, in the picture, smiled and waved. Teddy knew why he was smiling. Surrounding him was the family that accepted him. Ginny, who stood to his right holding a month old Lily, has her free arm around Teddy. Beside him stood Albus and James who were holding hands, Albus with a pacifier in his mouth. Behind Teddy is the father that he had always known, Harry Potter.

**and says you belong here**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	5. True Friend

**A/N****: Thanks to the reviewers! You've been wonderful!**

**A shout of thanks for doing editing and Beta Wizard19036, you're a lot of help!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

"Hurry up. We'll have to catch the Portkey." Teddy hurriedly wore his jacket. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss. "You take care okay? Send me some sparks if there's trouble. I love you!" He ruffled James and Albus's hair and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead. "Love you, kids. See you tomorrow. Take care."

Teddy waved at them. "See you!"

As they neared the Portkey, Teddy and Harry made a run for it. "Ron's waiting for us at the top of that hill. We're going to meet there." Teddy picked up the pace. Harry looked sideways. "Race you to the top of the hill?" he asked. Teddy nodded. He and Harry tore across the field up to the top of the hill.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione stood with straight with her hands on her waist. Her eyes turned to Teddy. "Have you two been running up the hill. Look at you. You're already worn out even before we even get there."

"Teddy Lupin?" Teddy looked up and saw Victoire standing behind Hermione. Teddy scrambled to his feet and dusted off the dirt from his shirt and fixed his hair. Victoire smiled. "I like you're hair. I like the color purple just like I like turquoise," she told Teddy, much to Teddy's delight.

Harry thumped Teddy's back. "Let's cut the chit chat here and continue it there. The Portkey's all ready." He and Teddy walked to the Portkey. Teddy looked sideways at Victoire as he touched it. Victoire smiled as she reached for it. Ron and Hermione reached for it as well. "One," Harry breathed. He was still tired from the run. "Two, three!"

Teddy felt his bottom hit the ground. He rubbed it and looked at Victoire. "You all right?" he asked. Teddy quickly stood up and helped Victoire to stand. "I didn't know you were coming today," he said as he looked into Victoire's eyes. Without a doubt, Teddy knew she was very pretty.

"Why not help the rest of us stand?" Ron joked as he stood up and dusted off the dirt from his bottom. He held out his hand to Hermione. Ron looked at the crowd around them. "I miss having good seats because Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies," he said grudgingly.

Harry smirked at him. "I used to get better seats than you do and I still do now." He held up three tickets for box seats. Ron glared at him. "Of course the other one goes to Bill's princess, Victoire," he said as he looked at Teddy and Victoire now talking animatedly to each other as if they hadn't seen each other for a very long time.

**The loneliness ends**

"So you're really going to enter Hogwarts this year?" Teddy said. Victoire nodded. Teddy tilted his head. "Watch this," he whispered. His hair suddenly turned green. Victoire laughed. "I can't control everything yet, but I've been practicing," he explained.

Victoire nodded. "I can see that." To Teddy's surprise. Victoire took his hand. "Come on. I think the fireworks are starting and I love to see fireworks." She pulled Teddy to the side where they could see the fireworks being displayed. "Look at that!" said Victoire as she pointed to the firework Leprechaun dancing on the air.

Harry placed his hands on each other the two's shoulders. "Come on, let's got to out seats." He looked over at Hermione and Ron. "See you at the tent after the game." He said. Ron gave him a thumbs up. Harry took the two to one of the best seats in the whole stadium.

Teddy leaned over. "Look at that!" he said excitedly as he pointed to a fifty foot dive done by the Ballycastle Bat's Seeker. "Yes, he didn't get the Snitch!" Victoire laughed as Teddy cheered. Teddy looked at her. "What?" he asked. Teddy cocked his head. "I like the Holyhead Harpies to win. Ginny gave me a love for the team," he explained.

Victoire smiled. "I know." She sat on the chair. Teddy sat beside her. "Aren't you going to stand and watch?" asked Victoire. "I'm a bit tired. I'd rather wait for the score to be announced next. I'm not too fond of Quidditch. Dad told me you'd be here so I agreed to come," she said.

Teddy smiled back at Victoire. "That's great." He gazed into Victoire's eyes. She had matured since the last time he saw her. "I've been waiting for a long time for a chance to see you again. I can watch Quidditch any other old time," he said.

Harry eyed the two. He smiled. He knew that Teddy fancied Victoire for the longest time. He was there when Victoire was born. She was the first baby girl Teddy had ever laid his eyes on. Ever since then, he couldn't stop talking about Victoire. As he grew and became friends with Victoire, Harry noticed that Teddy aimed for more than friendship as he entered his preteen years.

"What is Hogwarts like?" asked Victoire as she gazed back at Teddy. Her smile seemed to have melted Teddy the instant she did. He didn't respond at first, but then he caught himself again when Victoire began to laugh once more. "You're different now, Teddy," she said.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "And is that good or bad?" he asked.

Victoire stopped laughing and ended up smiling widely at him. "You've grown," was all she said. The crowd roared. Teddy and Victoire stood up. "Who won?" asked Victoire as she looked around with all the Quidditch players still flying about.

"Holyhead Harpies!" squeaked Teddy as he pointed to the Holyhead Harpies Seeker holding up the Golden Snitch. "The Holyhead Harpies won!"

"So how'd you find the game?" asked Ron as they met up. Some of the people started Apparating away. The lot had booked a tent to sleep overnight. Ron looked at Hermione. "She had been complaining about the seats all the time. Now Harry, you were supposed to get us better seats since you and Ginny have access to it."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Don't you dare use me as an excuse and don't you dare abuse your sister's job. She had to pull a lot of strings for it and our seat was all right. I got to see the players up close. It wasn't like the last time we watched," she said. She looked at Teddy and Victoire. "So how was it?" she asked.

Teddy and Victoire exchanged puzzled glances then laughed. Harry shook his head. "The love birds didn't even watch the game," he announced.

**and a new life begins**

"We are not love birds," said Teddy defensively, but he smiled at Victoire who in turn smiled back at him. "We're perfectly human, right?" Victoire nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us. We're going to take a walk around the stadium."

Hermione smiled. "Don't go too far," she said. Teddy waved his hand as the two disappeared into the crowd. Hermione looked at Ron who looked dumbfounded. "Oh Ron, nothing will happen to them. Teddy's a reasonable boy. He can send sparks up when they're lost."

"They're not allowed to do magic," Ron pointed out.

Surprisingly, Hermione replied, "Who'll know?"

Ron smirked. "And you say you work for the very high up position of the Law Department. Funny how your attitude is very contradictory."

"I'm on vacation," said Hermione. He pulled Ron's arm. "And so are you. So why don't the two of us go to our tent now." She looked at Harry. "We'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. You being Victoire to our tent when she and Teddy get back all right? See you, Harry."

Meanwhile, Teddy and Victoire walked side by side. "We didn't watch the game, did we?" said Teddy. Victoire shook her head. She and Teddy walked on. "I hope you're going to enjoy Hogwarts this coming September," he said.

Victoire nodded again. "Dad already told me about the four Houses. I think I want to be in Ravenclaw. Dad doesn't mind." Teddy must've looked a little sad because Victoire added, "It was just a thought though. Gryffindor isn't much different anyway so I can be Sorted there to, I guess."

Teddy smiled. "I think any House is great, really. There's no more Dark Lords or whatever to draw the line anymore, but there can still be some hints of it, most especially in Slytherin." Teddy led Victoire through the crowd. "So what do you think of Quidditch now that you've seen some actions?" he asked.

"Still the same insight, I guess. I just don't like sports that much so I don't come to see them," replied Victoire.

Teddy's hearts sank. "I play for the Gryffindor team. Wouldn't you come to watch me?" he asked.

Victoire flashed a smile at him. "Of course I would. I won't miss you games." A smile came across Teddy's face. He placed his hand around Victoire. "Hey Teddy, how come you've stopped going to my place lately?" she asked.

Teddy looked away from Victoire. "Well, there were many times I wanted to but I figured that you wouldn't want me to be there," he said.

"Who told you that?" asked Victoire.

Teddy looked back at her. "I heard some of your friends whispering every time we were together. They aren't fond of me, you know, seeing that my dad was a werewolf. I didn't want you to lose your friends just because of me being there," he explained.

Victoire frowned. "Ted Lupin, you should've known better," she scolded. "I missed you all these years and this was about my friends whispering? Don't mind them. Let them say what they want to say. It's not true that you're dangerous," she said.

Teddy couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Vicky." Victoire's eyes sparkled. "I promise to visit your place more often then from now on. We'll be seeing each other in Hogwarts too." Victoire nodded but didn't say anything. Teddy looked back. "We should head back now, it's getting dark." Victoire agreed with him and they both walked back to the tent together.

Teddy tucked his hands behind his head. "It was a great match," he said to Harry as he looked up the top of the tent. The smile from the walk with Victoire hadn't faded yet and he was still cherishing the moment he had with her.

"Though you didn't watch," Harry pointed out.

Teddy turned. "Does that matter?" he asked. He closed his eyes. He hadn't felt a bit sad since this morning. He still thought of his parents. He thought of what his mother or father would say if he spoke his mind about wanting ask Victoire out once she becomes a teenager. He found something far more than friendship in Victoire.

**When love takes you in**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	6. Twilight Zone

**A/N****: This is the TWLIGHT ZONE. (You get it?)**** It's a place torn between reality and fantasy. (As if the Harry Potter series hadn't done that LOL!) ****It's my opportunity to deny the fact that Lupin and Tonks died too****, in a way****! HAHA! ****Anyway, I hope you understand and you enjoy!**

**PS: There's a wifi where I'm staying at so I'm able to update LOL! **

**And somewhere while you're sleeping**

Remus Lupin walked into the tent. He saw Harry sleeping soundly and smiled. His best friend's son had now become a man. He looked so much like James. Next to Harry is none other than his own boy, Ted Remus Lupin. Remus crouched down to touch his son's face. He pulled up the blanket to Teddy's chin.

"You've grown up," whispered Remus. Both sadness and joy came across his face as he watched Teddy slowly breathe. Remus squatted beside the boy. He looked up to see Tonks come in too. "He's here, Dora," he said in a very low voice.

Tonks walked up and sat beside Remus. "Look at him." She leaned on Remus's shoulder. "Look at him. He's grown so big." Tears came trickling down Tonks's eyes. "I want to hold him, Remus, to tell him I'm here," she whispered, sobbing.

Remus placed an arm around Tonks. "It's all right. He's all right now," said Remus. "Indeed Harry has been taking good care of him, even going out of his way to accompany out Teddy here. Have you seen the papers stacked on Harry's desk?" Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "We did pick a great godfather for Teddy," he concluded.

"Not only that," said Tonks, "Harry gave up a lot of time for Teddy. He took Teddy as if he was his own son." Tonks looked at Harry who turned his back on them. "If only I could thank Harry for doing all of this for us and for our Teddy," she murmured.

Remus smiled. "I bet he already knows we're thanking him right now." Harry turned about once again. Remus turned his attention back to his own son. He ran his fingers through Teddy's hair. "It's pink tonight," he said to Tonks who looked very amused at the color.

"I think it suits him," Tonks said. Remus nodded, half laughing. "I hope he wakes up again tonight so we could talk to him," she said hopefully.

**Someone else is dreaming too**

Remus nodded. "I do too. It's sad that he has to think of us as simply dreams though and forgets all about it when he wakes up into his real world," he added with a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. It was Tonks's turn to nod. "I wish I was alive to raise our boy. Sometimes I just want to hold him and tell him everything's going to be all right." He looked at Teddy. "He doesn't show his sadness much, but I can tell," he said.

"Of course you can," said Tonks. "You're his father."

Suddenly, Teddy moved. Tonks grasped Remus's hand hoping he'd open his eyes. Much to her delight, Teddy slowly opened his eyes. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered as he looked up at Remus and Tonks who were looking back at him.

"We're here, son," replied Remus softly. Teddy sat up. Remus beamed at him. "It's been a long time since we last seen each other, hasn't it?" he said. Teddy nodded. He slowly smiled as he looked at his parents intently. He didn't want to take his eyes off of them for a second. "Want to take a walk?" he asked.

Teddy nodded. He stood up and so did his parents. His mother held out her hand to him. "Come on, Teddy," she whispered. Teddy took her hand quickly and grasped it tightly. "I hope you aren't ashamed of holding onto your mother already," she said.

"I would never be," Teddy piped up. His eyes suddenly filled with fear. "But this can't be real," he said sadly. "You-You and Dad are already gone." He looked at his father then his mother. "How come I can see you and touch you?" he asked curiously, though he wasn't complaining that he could.

Remus smiled at him. "Anything can happen in a dream, son," he replied. Teddy smiled back. The three of them walked out of the tent. Remus looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. "At least this time I won't have to change anymore," he said.

Teddy nodded. "I'm glad you don't have to go through all that anymore, Dad," he said. He looked at the full moon's direction.

Tonks wrapped her arms around her son. "I missed you a lot, Teddy," she whispered. Teddy smiled and turned to hug her. Tonks gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You've grown so much since I last held you. You were so tiny then I was afraid I was going to drop you," she admitted. Teddy could imagine. He laughed at this.

"How has life been, Ted?" asked Remus.

Teddy thought for a moment. "It's been all right," he replied. "Grams is always taking good care of me. Harry does to. He teaches me a lot of things and he tells me a lot about you. Everything's going on great," he reported.

"How's school?" asked Tonks as she ran her fingers through his hair, now turning violet.

Teddy grinned. "I think I'm doing great. I'm the tops of my year so far and I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I play Keeper there. Harry and Ginny both gave me tips on how to fly. So far, I'm doing great. I'm aiming to be a prefect." He turned to Remus. "Just like you, Dad."

Remus nodded. "That's very good to hear, but I hope you do take it easy." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "We're proud of you the way you are. You don't need to work so hard and gain everything and lose all the fun you can have while you're still young. Being a prefect is a perk, so is playing for the team, but I do hope it's because you want to," he said.

Teddy thought about this for a moment. "I do enjoy flying and studying so I guess it's what I really want," he said. Tonks couldn't take her eyes off of Teddy. "I wish you were here all the time, Mum," he whispered. "When can I see you again?" He turned to his father as well.

**Counting down the days until**

Remus shrugged. "Things just happen and chances just happen as well," he replied, causing Teddy to look unhappy. Remus gave him an encouraging look. "Don't worry, we'll always be here wit you." He touched Teddy's chest lightly. "In here."

Teddy looked up. "That's what Harry told me," he said, remembering his godfather's words.

"He's right then," said Tonks. "So how is Mum? Are you two getting along together? You're not giving her trouble, are you?" said Tonks, but Teddy could tell that his mother wasn't too serious about her question, just slightly serious.

"At times," Teddy replied honestly.

Tonks laughed. "Fair enough for me." She finally let go of Teddy. "You've grown so tall. I don't know where you get that height from." She said as she studied Teddy from head to foot. "And handsome too. Are you courting any girls? Don't you dare keep secrets from you Mum."

Teddy smiled. "I won't," he replied. He threw his hair back and threw a look at the tent where Victoire slept. "She's in there. Her name's Victoire Weasley, but I was thinking I'd court her when she gets to be a teenager. It's too early and I can tell Bill wouldn't be too happy with me if I go for her now," he said as he looked back at his parents.

"Fortunately you did not inherit your father's lack of confidence in women," Tonks said as she looked at Remus who raised an eyebrow. Tonks looked back at Teddy. "I'm all behind it. I'll be rooting for you somewhere." She nudged Remus.

"Oh, I will be too," Remus added. The sun began to rise. Remus sadly turned to Teddy. "I'm afraid you must go back to the tent now," he whispered. Teddy didn't move. Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm sure we'll see each other again some time."

Teddy's tears began to well up his eyes. "But…when?" he asked. Neither Tonks nor Remus answered. Both of them were unsure. Only time could tell when they could see their son again. Teddy ran to his parents and clutched their clothes. "Don't go. I want to stay here. I can talk like this forever." He buried his face on his father's chest.

Remus returned the hug. "I'm sure it will be soon," he said. Teddy didn't let go. It pained Remus to pry his son off of him. "Let's go back to the tent, shall we?" he said in a broken voice. Tonks stayed silent beside him.

Finally, Teddy gave in. He went back into the tent. His parents tucked him in. "Goodnight, Love. I hope you have a good day everyday when you wake up," said Tonks and gave Teddy one last kiss before Teddy closed his eyes.

The tent darkened. Tonks and Remus found themselves looking at their son for the last time. Tonks leaned on Remus and started to cry. Remus wrapped his arms around her. "My baby…" Tonks whispered. "My baby…"

Remus could feel his own sadness fill him up. "It's time for us to go now, Dora," he whispered. Tonks turned and took one last look at Teddy. Remus gave Tonks a slight tug on her robes. "It's time to go. He'll finally wake up soon." Tonks nodded.

"Mum….Dad…" Teddy murmured as he turned about on his mattress.

Remus took one final look at his son. "Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making indeed." He watched as Teddy turned again. "We'll see you again someday, Teddy, I'm sure of it. I love you, son, please never forget that."

Remus and Tonks left the tent as the sun slowly began to rise.

**They hold you close and say I love you**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	7. Not Remembered

**A/N: I know this is a short one...I'll update the next part the day after tomorrow. Thanks for understanding**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one even though it's really short.  
**

"I had the strangest dream," muttered Teddy. "But I couldn't seem to remember what it was." He slipped on his shoes and tied the shoelaces. "Funny how I felt someone was watching us sleep last night," he told Harry.

Harry looked at him. "It was just a dream," he confirmed. "With all the enchantments in this tent, no one could possibly enter it." He straightened up himself. "Now let's go. I've got work to do this afternoon and we need to get home. Ron and the rest aren't awake yet so I guess you'll have to leave Victoire a goodbye letter instead."

"That isn't necessary, Uncle Harry." Teddy's face lit up when he hear Victoire's voice coming from outside. He fixed his hair and went outside in a flash. Victoire looked at Teddy. "Good morning, Teddy," she said in a sweet voice.

"Morning," Teddy replied as he stared at Victoire. He had never seen her this beautiful before. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts about it for a moment. "I hope you had a lot of fun yesterday and will have a lot of stories to tell you mum and dad. They won't want you to go back there without anything to tell," he said.

Victoire smiled at him. "Of course I've got wonderful stories to tell," she said. Teddy wasn't too sure _which_ story she would tell her parents. Victoire changed the subject. "I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express next," she said. Teddy nodded. Victoire hesitated, but then still gave Teddy a hug. "I'll miss you until then. It's just a week but I'm sure I'll still miss you," she said.

Teddy returned the hug. "I'll miss you too," he said.

**And like the rain that falls into the sea**

Before Teddy knew it, he and Harry were back at Godric's Hollow. "I hope you had fun at the game," said Harry. Teddy nodded. Harry could tell that he was happier to see Victoire than seeing the Holyhead Harpies take home the Quidditch Cup. "I have to go to work. You can sleep over if you like, but I know you'd be better off going back to your Grams. She'll be missing you. In a week you're off to Hogwarts again," he said.

Teddy nodded. "You're right. Take care at work, Harry." He said. Harry nodded and Apparated away. Teddy went into the house to say goodbye to Ginny and to the Potter kids as well. "Bye Ginny. I had a good time with Harry," he said.

Ginny turned and looked at him. "That's good to hear. You take care on your way home."

Teddy practically skipped on his way home. He thought about Victoire, he thought about the game, but there was something he felt missing. Something special happened to him but he just couldn't remember it. Teddy pondered about it until he got home to his grandmother.

Andromeda gave him a hug as he came through the door. "How was the game, Teddy Bear?" she asked. Teddy gave her two thumbs up. Andromeda smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you had fun," she said.

Teddy headed for the stairs. "I'll be up in my room if you need me," he said. He raced up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and stared at the empty space in front of him. He thought of Victoire. She looked lovely and naïve. She looked perfect.

He turned to his side and looked at his family photo. "I really miss you a lot. I just wish you were here so I could tell you everything that's happening in my life right now." Teddy smiled and took hold of the picture frame containing the picture. He looked at the smiling faces of his parents. "Funny, it's just like I talked to you not too long ago," he whispered.

Teddy lay his head back down on his pillow. He soon dozed off with his family's picture held to his chest.

**In a moment what has been is lost in what will be**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	8. Loved

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Sorry for the late update... I went doing some stuff lately. **

**Anyhow, I hope you like it!  
**

Seventeen-year-old Teddy Lupin looked at the clock, slightly bored. "How much longer are you going to take, Harry? I've got a date with Victoire," he said as he leaned on the wall. His hair slowly turning turquoise.

"Give me a minute," said Harry as he gathered all his things. "Bill asked me to bring so many things that I forget what I should take with me." He looked at Teddy. "Aren't you the genuinely happy person today? What's the special occasion aside from the date with Vicky?" he asked, finally straightening himself up indicating that he was done.

Teddy broke into a smile. "I'm Head Boy," he announced.

Harry smiled from ear to ear upon hearing this. "I can't believe you actually exceeded your own expectations. Prefect, Quidditch Captain, and now Head Boy. Now I understand why Andromeda complains about your daily summer fan mail," he said as he held out his hand at Teddy for a handshake. "Congratulations."

**When love takes you in**

Ginny came walking down the stairs. "I hear someone made it as Head Boy." Teddy looked up and nodded. Ginny rushed down the stairs. "Oh I'm so proud of you, Teddy," she said and gave him a hug. "Your parents would have been very proud of all your achievements too."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "they would've been very proud of you, Ted."

Teddy beamed at Harry and Ginny. "I hope they are." He looked at the clock again. "We best be going now. Victoire wouldn't want a late date and I doubt Bill would be too patient waiting for you at the other end," he said.

Harry looked at him. "You are more concerned about your date than about me bringing these things to Bill by the sound of it."

"Of course," Teddy replied bluntly. Harry laughed.

They got to the Weasleys' place on time for Teddy's date. "Does my hair need fixing?" Teddy asked before knocking. Harry shook his head. Teddy knocked on the door. Bill answered. "Hey Bill," he said with a bright smile on his face.

"How's it going, Teddy?" asked Bill. He opened the door wider for the both of them to enter. "Oh I see you've brought along those things. Thank you, Harry," said Bill as he closed the door. He shifted his attention to Teddy. "Vicky is still upstairs. She'll be down any minute. Remember our agreement though, no later then ten."

"I promise," Teddy said quickly.

_"Vicky, I have to tell you something," said fifteen-year-old Teddy. __He shifted his body weight uncomfortably. "You see, it's a Hogsmeade weekend this week and…" Teddy's voice faded. He tried to find his voice back, but a frog seemed to be stuck in his throat. _

_Victoire smiled sweetly at him. "And what, Teddy?" she asked, although Teddy could tell that Victoire knew what he was talking about. _

_Teddy closed his eyes. "Andwouldyougooutonadatewithmeandbemygirlfriend?" he asked with one breath._

_"What?" Victoire asked, raising an eyebrow. She tried hard not to laugh knowing that Teddy was already having a hard time trying to ask her out, though she did not feel that she was intimidating at all. __Besides, she and Teddy almost always walked together in the halls. _

_Teddy took a deep breath. "Would you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he finally asked. _

_Victoire calmly smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."_

**everything changes**

Victoire came walking down the stairs. Teddy couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was more beautiful that he had ever seen her. Bill and Harry exchanged amused looks. They had watched the couple develop throughout the years.

"You look wonderful," Teddy whispered as Victoire neared him. Teddy looked up at Bill. "We'll be off then. I promise to bring her home before ten tonight. Thanks, Bill," he said. Victoire gave her father a quick kiss before disappearing away with Teddy.

Bill looked at Harry. "They're growing up fast, aren't they?" he said.

Harry nodded. "You bet."

Teddy held Victoire's hand. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. Victoire smiled and returned the kiss. Teddy broke it off slowly whispering to her ear, "I love you, Vicky."

Victoire giggled. "I love you too, Teddy," she said. Hand in hand, they walked down to the lake. "So what time did you reserve for dinner again?" she asked as she and Teddy strolled for a while. Victoire looked at her reflection at the lake as they did.

"Tonight at seven," replied Teddy. He placed his hand on her waist. "You look really beautiful, Vicky. I've never seen you look even prettier." He looked at her face. Victoire smiled at him. They had been dating for two years now and Teddy was as sweet as he was during their first date. "I see that you were made Gryffindor prefect," he said.

Victoire nodded. "Just following my Dad's footsteps." He eyes lay upon Teddy's neat turquoise hair. "And I heard that they made you Head Boy." Teddy just smiled at her. Victoire playfully rolled her eyes. "Poor Hogwarts!" she said.

Teddy laughed. "You're not nice at all, Victoire Weasley." They continued to walk around the lake. When they got tired, Teddy led them to sit on a bench. He looked at Victoire. "I'm graduating this year next term. I'll miss seeing you almost everyday," he said.

"Me too," said Victoire as she leaned on Teddy's shoulder. "Teddy," whispered Victoire, "have you ever felt lonely in your life?"

Teddy thought this was a funny question to ask because he could recall many times when he felt very lonely. "Yes," he answered. "There were many times when I felt lonely. Why do you ask? Are you all right?" he said as he placed his arm around Victoire.

"I was just thinking about you," said Victoire. "You always ask me about how I feel. You always ask me about me but you seldom tell me about you. I know you love me but it kinds of ticks me off sometimes when you don't tell me what you feel," she said flatly. "I've been thinking. It's impossible that you've never felt sad in your life, but I've never seen you sad."

Teddy smiled at her. "I'm sorry if you felt that I was keeping things from you. I didn't mean to." He pulled Victoire closer to him. "I do feel sad sometimes, especially when it's about my parents. There are many times when I feel they hate me because of something I've done wrong. Sometimes I feel bitter that they're not with me."

"But you always look so happy," said Victoire.

"Because," started Teddy as he took his arm away from Victoire and stood up, "I know that people around me love me." He turned to Victoire. "People like my Grams, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, their families, and you. I know that no matter who I am, you're all going to be there. That's what keeps me smiling."

**A miracle starts with the beat of a heart**

"How did the date go?" asked Harry as he sat on the couch.

"Great," Teddy replied. He plopped himself down on the armchair in front of Harry. "The night was wicked. It was the best date I ever had." He took a cookie from the coffee table. "Vicky is just amazing. I can't imagine living life without her." He licked his fingertips for some chocolate after eating the cookie. "She's really awesome."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you had fun," he said.

Teddy thought for a moment. "We talked about something we never used to talk about though." Harry looked at him. "We talked about me. I never thought I'd be saying to Victoire about what I felt about myself before," he said.

"You should," Harry replied. "If you're thinking you could get away with that, you're dead wrong."

Teddy nodded. "I believe that now. I told her everything tonight. Vicky looked satisfied. And you know what?" Harry shook his head. "I learned something from what I said today. I found out that I had been a lonely boy before and it isn't anyone's fault but mine. I overlooked the people who cared about me and thought selfishly of myself. That was why I was unable to make friends before." He smiled at Harry. "And you know what? I learned that Mum and Dad really loved me. They loved me enough to make you as my godfather."

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	9. Not Let Go

**A/N: thanks for the review. Sorry it's been taking so long lately. **

**I'm starting to hate school haha! kidding:)**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

Teddy went up to his room. He slowly closed the door behind him. "I'm back, Mum, Dad," he whispered, looking at the photo placed at his beside table. He walked over and sat on the bead. He whipped out his wand. "Accio Badge," he said. Teddy was happy that he had finally turned of age to use magic out of Hogwarts. He placed the badge near the photo. "They've chosen me for Head Boy, Dad," he whispered.

**And this love will never let you go**

A knock came to his door. Teddy sat up and saw his grandmother. "How was your date?" she asked with a smile. Teddy smiled back. His grandmother never failed to ask him about his day, no matter how late he got home.

"It went great," Teddy replied.

Andromeda reached out for the badge. "They would have been so proud of you," she said as she looked at the family picture. Her eyes shifted to Teddy. "I am very proud of you. You showed all those bullies you had when you were younger, didn't you? You've got all the achievements there is to achieve," she said proudly.

Teddy threw back his head and laughed. "That doesn't matter to me now, Grams. What's past is past. One of the people who bullied me before even became one of my closest friends," he said. Andromeda nodded. She knew this because Teddy had always been pretty open with her and kept little importation from her.

Andromeda placed the badge back to the table. She gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead. "I'm really very proud of you, Ted," she whispered. She walked out of the room.

"Accio Photo Album," Teddy muttered. A photo album came towards him. He smiled as he opened it. Memories flowed out from that photo album. His memories came alive from this. Teddy knew he didn't need a pensive to remember clearly his truly joyful moments.

_Fifteen-year-old Teddy looked nervously at the Hogwarts letter. "What if I don't get to be prefect?" he asked and looked at Harry anxiously. _

_"Won't make any difference with what I think of you," replied Harry. "You're still going to be the house prefect of this Potter household, in charge of my sons and daughter." He gave Teddy an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it anymore. Just open the letter. I believe Hogwarts is mental if they didn't choose you."_

_Teddy slowly opened the letter. His eyes widened. "Harry!" Harry beamed. He could tell from Teddy's excited voice what the result is. "I made it. They've made me prefect. They've made me prefect like my dad!" __Teddy held the Badge in his hand. "They made me prefect like my dad."_

Teddy looked at his smiling face from before. He was very proud of holding that prefect badge. He worked hard for it. It was one of the happiest moments in his life, achieving one of his goals as he held that badge on his palm.

After so many years, Harry had never doubted him even if he doubted himself. Harry stood behind him all the time with encouraging and comforting words. Never did Harry once leave him on his own. Harry found time to show him that he was loved and someone was there to support him all the way.

_"I can never be your father, but while he's gone, I'll try to be."_

Teddy slipped through the photo and landed on another quite memorable picture of himself when he was sixteen.

_"Teddy, a letter!" called his grandmother from downstairs. Teddy ran down the stairs hoping it came from Victoire. He hadn't heard from her all summer since she was busy helping her mother take care of her grandfather in France. __Teddy felt downhearted to see a brown envelope on the table. __Victoire never send anything but purple envelopes. _

_"From Hogwarts?" __Teddy picked up the envelope. He opened it and dropped in the instant he did. Andromeda turned around quickly, alarmed. Teddy shakily picked up the envelope again. "Grams, I've just been made Captain of the Quidditch team too!__ It said here that Gorlik is transferring so I'm going to replace him as Captain.__"_

Teddy had never expected to be captain. The Gryffindor team won that year. From someone people looked down at, he became someone people admired and looked up to. Now he knows why Harry told him to hold his head up high and to tough it out.

**There is nothing that could ever**

Teddy sat up from his bed. He placed the photo album back to the shelf. Memories, happy memories, were all he had to look back upon to keep him grateful and smiling. He knew that he could hold his head up high now, knowing how many people believed in him. It isn't the people who believed in him after he had achieved all these things, it was the people who believed he could achieve all his dreams.

"Teddy, the Potters are here." Teddy smiled widely and raced down the stairs. He saw Harry and his family at the door. Andromeda let them in. "Come on, have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she said and rushed off to the kitchen.

James jumped about. "I can't believe you really became Head Boy," he said. Teddy smiled and ruffled James's hair. James tried to evade Teddy. "Don't ruin the do!" he cried. Teddy laughed. James had most probably copied the line from him.

Dinner with the Potters are never monotonous. There is always something bound to happen. Tonight, the silverware flew about as James tried to trick Albus. Albus chased James around the dining room as the adults laughed at the scene.

"Oh," said Harry looking up. "Hermione and Ron heard about the news. They're coming over to celebrate too," he said.

Teddy's face shone with pride. Ron and Hermione rarely participated in Teddy's parties, except for the birthday parties he used to throw. Both of them were pretty busy about a lot of things because both of them worked full time juggling their kids and work.

Ginny smacked her lips. "I forgot to mention that Bill's coming over too, with his family."

Teddy raised his eyebrow. "It's already eleven o'clock. Why is everybody coming at the hour?" he asked as he looked at the clock. Surely it wasn't the wrong time because he had ended his date with Victoire at exactly ten not too long ago.

Sure enough, the room was later filled with familiar faces and voices, everyone congratulating Teddy on making it to Head Boy. Children ran amok around the house, sons and daughters of Harry's friends and family. Andromeda didn't seem to mind. She said she missed having Teddy running around the house and this was a good change once in a while.

Ron raised his glass. "A toast, to our new Gryffindor Head Boy!" he said. "To Teddy Lupin!"

"To Teddy Lupin!" the crowd chorused.

George playfully pushed Victoire near Teddy. "Don't forget our new prefect as well. To Victoire Weasley!" he said, raising another toast. Everyone cheered. George smiled. "I have never seen a more perfect pair in a long time now. I hope your relationship last." He raised his glass again. Apparently, George had too much to drink. "To Ted Lupin and Victoire Weasley, may your relationship last a lifetime!"

Everyone laughed and the glasses clicked. Both Teddy and Victoire turned red, though Teddy was already red enough from drinking.

Ron shook Teddy's hand. "Remus was right," he said with a smiled. "Teddy Remus Lupin is a great wizard in the making, very great, as far as I can see it." Teddy could see that Ron was proud of him. "Keep that up. Everyone is really happy for you. We expect a lot of great things from you, Teddy."

Hermione walked up to them. "Congratulations, Teddy." Her eyes shone proudly as she looked at her. "You have earned it. You deserve to be Head Boy this year." She looked at Victoire who stood next to him. "And you also deserve to be prefect. Congratulations, dear."

"Thank you," Teddy and Victoire said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Hermione smiled at them. "I could never see a better pair than you," she said to them. "Remus Lupin's one and Bill Weasley's." She looked at Teddy and Victoire. "I hope this doesn't end too soon," she told them, her voice soft and assuring she spoke the truth.

"We hope so too," said Victoire. She looked at Teddy sideways. Teddy nodded.

Just then, Percy Weasley came up to them. "Congratulations, the both of you." He looked at Victoire particularly. "I'm very glad you made it prefect. Well done." He turned to the two and smiled at them. "Very well done, the both of you. Soon, you'll be happy to tell this tale to the children you will have," he said.

Victoire turned scarlet. "We aren't getting married, Uncle Percy," she pointed out.

Percy gave her a suspicious look. "Well, my guess is in a couple of years you will." He looked at Teddy. "Unfortunately, I did not get to know your parents that well, but I do believe they are very proud of you right now. You've grown up to prove yourself to be worthy of all you achievements," he jerked his head towards Victoire, "and my goddaughter. Congratulations."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks."

Percy walked off. Hermione and Ron did too. Teddy took Victoire's hand by surprise. Victoire turned to him. Teddy nodded happily. He felt that this was one of the best days of his life.

"Ted Lupin!" Teddy saw Neville Longbottom, jog up to him. Neville is his Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. He placed one hand on Teddy's shoulder and shook Teddy's hand with his free hand. "Congratulations. I knew you'd make it. I had perfect faith in you that you would seeing how you perform very well in at Hogwarts. I can say you have made everything yours, didn't you? The prefect badge and the Head Boy badge, not to mention becoming Quidditch Captain. Very good work. I expect a lot more from you. It's a shame I won't get to see you this year. Learning to become an Auror, right? What did you get for Transfiguration?"

"He got straights O's." Neville and Teddy looked to see Ginny standing behind them. "Very studious, I believe. He deserves to be everything he is right now." Neville let go of Teddy and Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We're very proud of you, Teddy." She looked at Victoire and gave her a hug too. "And also of you, Vicky."

"Family picture!" Teddy turned and saw George with a camera. "It's on and now everybody gather up the kids, since we're all here anyway." George set the camera afloat as the family gathered about the living room. It was a rather large lot, seeing that the Weasleys had very large families. Teddy stood away so that they could have their family picture. George grabbed his collar. "No you don't. You're part of this family. Now come here."

Teddy looked at the camera and smiled.

**cause this love to lose its hold**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


	10. Friends

**A/N**: **This is an important author's note. I am not the author of this story. The author who has been writing this story is very sick at the moment and I'm afraid will not be coming out from the hospital for a couple of months or so. Oh, and by the way, this is her cousin. There are some good news and bad news for you. Let's start with the bad news first. **

**Bad news is: I am not the author of this story and I am in no power in altering the chapters. I am bad at writing for one, and I guess I will ruin her lot if I do. So there.**

**There is no more sequel to this story after this finishes unless she gets out of the hospital and start writing again.**

**Good news is: I am privileged to be the one to upload all her files thrice a week or twice if I am busy for the week (requested by her)**

**She has already finished writing this story before she entered the hospital, thus this story is actually completed. (She said she didn't want to leave it undone, so there you are.)**

**I will be editing the author's notes because she will be responding to your reviews because she requested me to print out your reviews (and please do) and show it to her. This means that she will see your reviews. I will post her replies and responses here if you don't mind. **

**My cousin knew that she was about to enter the hospital before writing this and she said this is her third to the last story for fan fiction. (Other than I'm still Here and But They Were Happy. Both in this account). I remember she was up many nights trying to finish this and she really worked hard on this piece. She liked and she enjoyed it with you guys very much. She says to say thank you to all the reviewers and the ones who put this on their favorites and alerts. She said she's really sorry, but this will be her last story until she gets out of the hospital.**

**Author waves hi to everyone and says that she hopes you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**When love takes you in**

"Welcome to the Auror department, Ted Remus Lupin." Harry beamed at his godson as Teddy stood before him, passing the Auror test. Harry held out his hand for a handshake. Teddy took it. Harry pulled him into a hug. "I'm very proud of you. I'm sure your mother will be too if she is here," he said.

Teddy took the opportunity to hug Harry tightly. He hadn't been in this position for a very long time. "I guess she would be proud of me." Teddy broke the hug off. He looked at Harry. He couldn't believe he stood before him now, actually making it into the Auror's department. He had achieved all that he had dreamed to be.

_"Harry, why can't I go with you to your office?" Nine-year-old Teddy whined. _

_Harry shook his head. "I can't take you there. Besides, I'm really busy that I won't have enough time for you there. You'll just be bored. It's better for you to stay here and practice flying. You want to become a Quidditch player, don't you?" __Teddy pouted. Harry crouched down to his level. "One day, when you get to be Auror, you'll be able to work alongside me. I promise," he said. _

_"What if I don't get to be Auror?" asked Teddy. _

_Harry thought for a moment. "Well, if you do want to work alongside me, you have to. I know you can do it if it Is what you want. __Your mother was an Auror. I'm sure she'll be happy if you become one, but she'll be happier if you followed your dreams."_

_Teddy smiled at Harry. "I want to be an Auror when I grow up."_

_Harry ruffled his hair. "If that's what you want, then go for it. I know you can do it. You have to do well in Hogwarts and finish everything. __I believe you can do it," he said. _

"Teddy!" Teddy turned and saw Ron behind him. He held out his hand. "Congratulations for making it to the department. You're one of the few who did, I believe. I hear that you finished second in the exam, not bad at all."

Teddy nodded. A Ravenclaw had topped the exam. Nonetheless, Harry looked very proud of him and that's all he needed to see. The people in the Auror Department slowly filled the tiny office congratulating Teddy in his making into the department.

"Expecting a lot of great things from you, Teddy. I knew your mother," said a tall man as he shook Teddy's hand. "Welcome into the department. Fox is the name. Holler if there's anything you need. I'm the one they run to when there's trouble in with the office papers and such."

A woman smiled at him. "Ted Remus Lupin. I knew both your parents, Tonks from work and Remus from school." She shook hands with Teddy. "I'm glad to have their son join us here in the Auror Department. It's an opportunity to see what you can show us. I've heard a lot of very good recommendations about you. You must have done pretty well when you were back in Hogwarts. I can't wait to see how you work joining us," she said.

"Welcome to the department!" Another man came waling out. He stuck out his hand at Teddy. "The name's Dennis Creevey. I'm glad to meet you. My brother fought in the war too, years ago. I've had a minimal chance to meet your parents. Brave people. I can't wait to see them in their son." Dennis's eyes sparkled as he looked at Teddy.

**everything changes**

The welcoming went on. Teddy felt overwhelmed by the warm smiles and handshakes. No one mentioned about his father being a werewolf although most parts of the Ministry had been anti-werewolf for so long. Teddy had never felt so accepted before. All of them said they were looking forward to seeing him work with them.

_"I'll be looking forward to playing with you tomorrow!" said Lake Pike, Teddy's best friend since childhood, as he ran off. His parents are Muggle-born and did not understand what a werewolf could do. They aren't prejudiced though. Teddy told them the truth about his parents when asked. They did not keep Lake away from him. _

_"See you!" Teddy called after him. Lake walked off with his father. __Only Lake looked forward to playing with him the next time. Teddy was grateful to have such a great friend. _

The people left the office one by one. Harry and Ron stayed. "Looks like everyone's looking forward to see the best out of you," said Ron. He looked at Teddy. "Seems like yesterday when you were a little kid running around. Now you've matured so much. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you stand before me right now." Ron smiled warmly. "You are truly a combination of your parents."

"What makes you say that?" asked Teddy.

Ron looked at the picture that sat at Teddy's new desk. A picture of his parents. "You've clearly got your mother's metamorphagus state and her sense of humor and easy going attitude. Just the person you'd want to be with when you're sad. You make people smile, just like your mother. She found the best ways to make us laugh during times when we couldn't and you do that for many people. I had never seen you frown all my life." Teddy tilted his head. "And inside you is your father's courage. His courage to stand up to the world. You have your father's convictions. The way you go on and encourage people even at your situation, I remember Professor Lupin does that for when we were his students. You are truly their son."

That afternoon, Lake and Victoire met him outside the ministry building. Lake smiled at Teddy. "You're here," he said. Teddy nodded. Lake looked at him. "I got a job in Asia, attending to dragons. I'll be leaving next month."

Teddy was mixed with sadness and joy as he heard them. He and Lake had finally graduated and got their dream jobs. It's finally time to go their separate ways. Teddy looked at Lake for a second before giving him a hug. Lake smiled and hugged him back.

"I'll miss you," said Teddy.

"Ditto," said Lake.

Teddy looked at Victoire who stood on one side. He embraced her. "I'm happy to see you," he whispered. He kissed her cheek. "You're starting school again in September. I'll be there to see you off," he promised.

Victoire smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

The three of them stood there, silent for a moment. Victoire used to join Lake and Teddy in their little adventures in Hogwarts. The three of them had practically grown up together in their years at Hogwarts. In a long time, it was their first time to go on separately once more. The summer wind blew past them, making them smile at each other.

"Let's go to the park and have a walk around," suggested Victoire. The boys nodded. Teddy placed his arm around Victoire as they did. She looked at Lake. "Write to us every month, all right? I want to know how you're doing there," she said.

Lake nodded. "Of course I will."

Teddy smiled. "We're sure to write back." He turned his hair yellow. "Remember this was the first color you saw my hair and you asked if I dyed it. I didn't even know what dyeing is." Lake laughed, remembering the incident from before.

_"Hey, you've got yellow hair!" __Nine__-year-old Lake said, pointing at Teddy. He turned to his mother. "Mum, look! He's dyed his hair!"_

_Teddy turned to him. "What's dyed?" he asked curiously. _

_Lake looked back. "Color your hair. __You look like you've colored your hair." He smiled. "Wicked! Mum wouldn't let me. She said I had to be big first, before she'd let me dye my hair. I like to have it blue when I dye mine!"_

_"Want blue?" __Teddy took a while before he managed t turn his hair blue. __Lake's eyes widened. "That's so wicked!" He turned to his mother. "Look, Mum! He can turn his hair into any color he wants!"_

Lake looked at Teddy and Victoire. "I hope I get invited to your wedding."

"That's a long way from now," Victoire pointed out, seeing that she hadn't even graduated Hogwarts yet. "And Teddy would make you his best man." She looked at Teddy. "Right, Ted?"

Teddy nodded. "You've read my mind." He looked at Lake. "It'll be a long way from now, but I'm sure to invite you to it." He gave Victoire a quick peck on the forehead. "Friends forever?" he asked the other two who nodded. They walked on, talking about the past they used to know and the future they might come to know.

_"You don't want to be friends with me," __ten-year-old __Ted__dy said, looking away from Lake. He stood up and dusted off the sand from his shirt. He smiled weakly. __He thought of the fun he and Lake had together. He didn't want it to end. Instead of watching it end, Teddy decided to walk away before he did. He just knew that Lake would __avoid him once he finds out that he has a werewolf's blood. __"I guess I'll see you around." Teddy turned to walk away. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Lake looking intently at him. "I have to go," Teddy said quietly. _

_"I don't think so," Lake said. "Harry will come to pick you up, right? We aren't supposed to go around the park alone," he warned Teddy. Teddy didn't want to look at Lake. Lake frowned. "Ted, is there anything wrong?" he asked._

_Teddy shook his head. "You won't understand."_

_"Try me," said Lake._

Lake looked at Teddy. "I can't believe that insecure little kid who was afraid to make friends became the most successful kid in our year." His eyes fell upon Teddy. He remembered Teddy's face as he told him about his parents. "Things do change as the years go by, don't they?" he said with a smile.

Victoire leaned on Teddy's shoulder. "They do," she whispered.

The three of them stopped in front of a tree. Carved in the bottom are three initials: TRL, LP, and VW. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.

**A miracle starts with the beat of a heart**

**A/N: ****T****hanks to all the reviewers. **


	11. A New Life

**A/N: thank you for reviews. please review this one thanks again. hope you enjoy this. it's the second to the last chapter.  
**

"A family reunion?" Teddy looked up. He had been piled with a lot of paper works he didn't expect. Teddy let out a tired sighed and leaned back on his chair. James stood before him. "Harry asked me to go to the reunion with you guys?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

**When love takes you home**

James nodded. "Of course. You're part of the family." James grinned. Teddy stood up. He walked to James and ruffled his hair. "Hey, stop that!" he said. Teddy laughed. James pretended to look upset. "The do is important to me, you know. No on touches the hair." James stuck his tongue out at Teddy playfully.

Teddy and James walked out of the office. They found Ginny waiting for them outside. "Are you two ready? The party starts at eight." She gave Teddy a hug. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. You haven't been paying a visit. I hope you aren't too busy to drop by from time to time." She said.

"I'm sorry," said Teddy as he let go of Ginny. "Juggling work and rest is kind of killing me at the moment. I don't know how Harry does it." He looked quite uncertain for a while. "Am I really invited to the family reunion? I mean, it is a _family_ reunion and unless I'm actually married to Bill's daughter, I am technically part of the family," he pointed out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Technicalities! You sound like Remus!" She gave Teddy a tug. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

The next thing Teddy knew, he was surrounded by the people he knew once more. Everybody seemed jolly. Bill and his family had just come back from France. Charlie and his family had just arrived from Romania. George and his sons had just gotten home from their trip to South Africa. Everyone welcomed each other and greeted each other. Teddy knew no other home but this.

"Hi Teddy!" Teddy turned and saw Victoire. He smiled and embraced her. "I missed you all summer," she said. She held a badge in front of Teddy. "I became Head Girl too," she said. Teddy couldn't help but smile at the happiness he saw in Victoire's face.

George spotted Victoire with the batch. "Hear ye, hear ye, fellows! We have another Head Girl in the house!" The people clapped. Victoire turned scarlet. George raised a glass for a toast. "To Victoire Weasley, another great witch we will soon graduate out of Hogwarts!"

"To Victoire Weasley!"

Everyone partied to their hearts' content. Teddy enjoyed his time there. He never did feel left out at these family gatherings. It seemed that people never noticed that he wasn't in any blood relation to them. He was part of this family of witches and wizards. No one could deny that. No one could ever deny that he belongs in this family.

**and says you belong here**

_"You don't have a family. Your Mummy and Daddy already died!"_

_"You don't have parents. You're an orphan."_

_"No one loves you! See, your parents are gone. Who will love you then? You didn't even get to see them."_

_"You must've been so much of a shame to your parents for them to leave you."_

_"You don't belong here."_

_"You don't have a home. You've got no Mum and Dad."_

_"Get away from me, Werewolf!"_

_"Ted Lupin? Isn't that the werewolf's kid?"_

_"Is that child even allowed to come to the park? He is a danger to our children."_

_"Potter, you know better than to let that werewolf's son to mingle with the other children. You don't know what Lupin's son is capable of"_

_"I bet Harry Potter has a very big heart to take in that boy Teddy Lupin."_

_"They shouldn't have accepted that boy into Hogwarts."_

_"Is the Headmistress mental? That's Teddy Lupin! He's here are Hogwarts Express. Don't tell me he's going to Hogwarts too?"_

_"What is the school thinking making a werewolf's son a prefect? Everybody knows that they shouldn't trust anything related to a werewolf!"_

_"You don't belong here. You oughtn't be Head Boy.__ They only took pity of you because you don't belong anywhere.__"_

_"Don't start a row with me. You're a just a werewolf's son! You've got no family and you don't belong in the Wizarding world."_

**The loneliness ends**

"Thinking deep?" Harry smiled at Teddy and handed him a drink. Teddy smiled and took it. "You've been doing great. Just remember, all work no play makes Teddy a dull boy." Teddy smiled. Harry had told him the same line six years ago. "Any plans for marrying Victoire?" he asked.

Teddy beamed. "Of course. I'll wait until she's ready. I've already saved a lot for us, if ever we do go on to the future together like I hope we would." He took a sip of the wine. "I'll finally be linked to the family if I do," he said.

"You already are," Harry pointed out. Teddy raised an eyebrow. "No seriously. Your grandmother is a Black, which meant that you are actually related to the Weasleys. You must know that by now." Teddy shook his head. "Well, now you know. It's a very far relation though, as far as I could tell. I didn't go on memorizing the Blacks' family tree."

Teddy laughed. "You'd be on for ages!"

Harry nodded. "No doubt."

The party lasted all night. Teddy watched as the people danced around the living room. The night was young. The part lasted for so long that everyone ended up sleeping over at Godric's Hollow. Each managed to find somewhere to sleep on.

Teddy lay awake all night. He was home and he knew it. He looked to his side and saw Victoire sleeping soundly. He smiled and pulled up the blanket to her chin. He kissed her forehead. One of these days, he'd be pulling the blanket up to her chin every night. He just knew it.

Teddy saw the Potter kids off to Hogwarts when September first rolled in. He could tell how nervous Albus looked for this first year at Hogwarts. James told him storied about Hogwarts. Teddy tried to suppress his laughter with James's wild stories.

"I'll be seeing Vicky for a bit," said Teddy to Harry. Harry nodded as Teddy walked off to find Victoire. He finally found her talking with some of her friends. "Vicky." Victoire spun. She smiled widely when she saw Teddy standing before her. Teddy gave her a hug. "Have a great year at Hogwarts," he whispered. He turned his hair turquoise, just the way Victoire loved it.

Victoire smiled. She tiptoed and pressed her lips at Teddy's. Teddy smiled and kissed her back passionately. Victoire didn't break it off. Teddy searched her lips deeper. He felt his chest pound which must desire for her.

"You're snogging Victoire!" James cried. Teddy and Victoire quickly broke their kiss off. James stared at them. "You're kissing! You're snogging Victoire!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Go away, James!"

James ran off. Victoire smiled. "I love you so much, Ted Lupin," she whispered. Teddy smiled. He closed his eyes and kissed Victoire who kissed back again. Victoire ran her fingers through Teddy's hair. Teddy touched her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"It's time for you to go," Teddy whispered, breaking the kiss. Victoire nodded. She waved at Teddy. Teddy waved back. "Write to me when you get there," he said as he watched the Hogwarts Express push on to head to Hogwarts. "I love you!"

Teddy met up with Harry. "How was it?" Harry asked, smiling. Teddy didn't reply. Harry smiled as they walked to King's Cross. "It's Victoire's last year at Hogwarts. Life is about to change drastically, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Teddy, but he knew it wasn't just a maybe.

**and a new life begins**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too. Last chapter to be posted soon  
**


	12. When Love Takes You In

**A/N: This is the last Chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.  
**

**When love takes you in**

"I do," said Victoire Weasley. She smiled as Teddy took the veil off from her face. He kissed her as the crowd clapped wilder than ever.

Lake looked at the new couple. "Congratulations, you two. I knew you'd come here one day and finally get it over with." Teddy laughed. He had never looks so happy in his entire life. Lake shook hands with his best friend. "I hope you'll always stay the sweet couple you are. I'm going to murder you when Vicky comes crying to me about you."

Teddy smiled. "I know that, Lake."

Teddy's eyes fluttered to the different people at the reception. Everyone said that they had expected this long before it happened. They were happy that the couple never broke up since they started dating. Teddy felt he was the luckiest man on earth as he held Victoire's hand all throughout the reception. He never felt any more loved and accepted.

Harry looked at Teddy. "Remus and Tonks should see the man you have become." He looked at Teddy proudly. "Any woman would die to have you. You're the most successful man there is in your batch. One of the great wizards listed in the Aurors' list. You are more than what we have expected you to be. Now you've married Victoire, you're really a close knit to my family."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I've always been in your family."

Andromeda walked up to them. She gave Victoire and Teddy both a hug. "I'm very happy for the two of you," she said. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the two of them. "I'm sure you'll love each other even more as they years go by." She pulled Teddy into another tight hug. Tears of joy came down her eyes as she let go of her grandson, knowing that he wouldn't be coming home any longer tonight.

_"Grams! I'm home!" Christmas is one of the best seasons for Teddy and Andromeda. They celebrate it quietly together. They sit beside the hearth with a picture of Teddy's parents and grandfather about them. Teddy embraced his grandmother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Grams. I love you," he said. _

_Andromeda chuckled and hugged him back. "I love you too."_

Victoire and Teddy got a house near Godric's Hollow. James visited quite often. He was the most frequent visitor since Teddy had acted like a big brother to him all throughout his years being a babysitter to the Potter kids.

"When will you have a kid?" James asked.

Victoire laughed. "I don't know about that yet." She handed James a glass of pumpkin juice. "But I'm sure you'll be the second to know, next to Teddy." Teddy entered the house. "Oh there he is now." She said. Victoire walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "Welcome home, Teddy Bear," she said. "James is here to see you."

Teddy looked at James. "You're here again?" he asked.

James nodded. "I wanted to you show me how to do that twenty foot dive you do," he squealed. Teddy shook his head, but was smiling. "Aw, come on Teddy! Don't be a kill joy! I can't wait to do that dive! I'm going to try out for the team this year! I reckon you should be teaching me since Dad said you're a lot better than him," he said.

"Your dad's trying to push the job of teaching you to be," Teddy muttered. He sat on the couch. Victoire disappeared into the kitchen to get her husband something to drink. Teddy looked at James. "Why not ask Ginny to teach you? She's way better than me. I got into the team by chance," he pointed out as Victoire handed him a glass. "Thanks."

James frowned. "Come on, Teddy! I see you ride! You ride like the wind!" he exclaimed. "If you got a son I will be the one to teach him what you teach me. You know, like a tutor and all, while you're away."

"What if I got a daughter?" asked Teddy.

"Then that will make things a lot better," smirked James.

Teddy did teach James how to dive that afternoon. He couldn't deny the fact that James makes everything enjoyable. He makes jokes about the littlest of thing so not to make the bonding moment dull for the both of them. James is always thankful for Teddy who gave him time just as Harry gave Teddy his time.

"She was a good woman…Many loved her…" The words drowned as Teddy looked past the man speaking and at the casket of his late grandmother.

Harry looked at Teddy. "Are you all right?" he asked. Teddy nodded. He watched as they lowered Andromeda's casket. Harry looked at Teddy thoughtfully. "She loved you very much. She took very good care of you." Teddy nodded as he fought back tears. Harry placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "It's nice that she waited until you were married off. She could tell that Vicky would take care of you as she had," he said.

Teddy nodded. "I know," he whispered. He lowered his head so that Harry wouldn't see his tears. "Grams loved me so much. I regret a lot of things I said to her. I was an angry kid while growing up. I took all my frustrations out on her sometimes."

"She understood how you felt," assured Harry. "She knows perfectly well you loved her back. The last years of her life were gold, seeing you now. She had raised a successful grandson. She saw him grow up and make mistakes and learn from his mistakes. She wanted to make sure that you're all right before she went. She's not having any pain now, knowing that you're well," he said.

Many wizards and witches Apparated away after the burial. Victoire stood beside Teddy. She held Teddy's hand tightly. Teddy looked at the gravestone of his grandmother and wondered if she was going to see his parents.

The sky slowly darkened as the dun began to set. "It's time for us to go home," Victoire whispered. She didn't pull Teddy or urged him. Teddy turned. Victoire wiped away some tears that were left in his face. "She'll always be with you just like your parents had been. I'm sure of that," she told Teddy.

**it takes you in for good**

"Remus, Dora, come on now. Your father's coming home soon," called Victoire. The twins ran down the stairs, jostling each other as they reached the dining table. Victoire smiled as the twins finally sat down. "Now I expect you two to behave tonight. It's your father's birthday. You know he hates it when you two argue over the dining table. Please behave especially well tonight," she said.

"Yes, Mum," the twins chorused.

A sound came through the front door. "I'm home." Remus's face lit up. He and his sister ran to the door to greet their father. Teddy smiled as he caught his son from stumbling to the floor. "It's good to see you, Remus." Nymphadora tugged on Teddy's robes. Teddy smiled and patted her head. "You too, Dora." He looked up and saw Victoire waiting for him. "Now let's have dinner."

"Welcome home, Ted," said Victoire with a smile.

The twins and Teddy sat down on the table. Teddy smiled as he helped Remus reach for the salad bowl. He watched as Victoire place a pile of vegetables on Nymphadora's plate. She frowned. Teddy suppressed a smile.

Teddy and Victoire had built their family together naming their twins after their parents, Remus William Lupin and Nymphadora Fleur Lupin.

Victoire patted her stomach. Teddy smiled. Another one was on the way. The twins were excited when they were told about the new incoming member of the family. Remus offered to teach the new baby how to do a somersault while Nymphadora offered to teach it how to draw. Victoire and Teddy were glad that the twins are just as excited as they were in having the baby.

Remus looked at his father. "Happy birthday, Dad," he said.

Nymphadora nodded. "Happy birthday."

Both children gave their father a kiss and a hug. Teddy smiled. Now he knew what Harry felt when he came home tired from work. It's a miracle how the children can take everything off from his shoulders with just a hug and a kiss.

Victoire smiled and kissed Teddy too. "Happy birthday, Ted," she whispered.

_"He's going to be all right," said Andromeda. Tonks looked at her and nodded. Beside her stood her husband, Remus, who looked at the family delightedly. Andromeda smiled. "Teddy looks very happy now," she said. _

_"Yes, I do believe that's true," replied Remus. __"After all these years, he had finally found something he had been looking for." Remus watched as the twins clamored to their father's lap causing Teddy to almost fall out of his chair. "He had finally found a__ home__and a family __to belong to."_

_Tonks held Remus's hand. "I hope he stays this happy." She watched. Her eyes fell upon Teddy's gleeful face. She walked nearer to him. She reached out, though unable to touch him. "Mum's very happy for you, Teddy," she said. _

_Remus shifted his eyes from Teddy to the twins. "A perfect combination of a metamorphagus and a Veela. Wonderful children, aren't they?" __Tonks nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to reach out to them. Remus walked over to her and wiped away her tears. "I've never seen you look this happy too," he said softly. _

_Tonks smiled. "He's going to be all right now," she said.__ "We love you, Teddy."_

_The three of them watched as Teddy carried the twins. Victoire stood up. The four of them headed for the stairs. Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus watched as the family disappeared from their view to the rooms in the second floor. _

"Vicky," whispered Teddy as he laid his head on the pillow. "I felt that someone was watching us tonight at dinner," he admitted.

Victoire smiled at him. "Your parents and grandmother were, I'm sure of it. Now go to sleep, birthday boy. It's been a long day." Teddy obediently closed his eyes as Victoire ran her fingers through his flaming red hair. "I love you, Teddy."

**When love takes you in**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review this one too!**


End file.
